A Soul Reaper
by mischeif maker
Summary: karin kurosaki is a soul reaper? and a strong one to top that off! karin goes missing one day and apparently on that very day the truth is revealed. karin is more powerful than captain ichigo of 5th division, is stealing the heart of a cretain ice captain and what Is up with the whole 'hime' thing?(much better story than summary)xx -action-adventure-humour-family-romance-friendship
1. missing

**karin kurosaki is a soul reaper? and a strong one to top that off! karin goes missing one day and apparently on that very day the truth is revealed. karin is more powerful than captain ichigo of 5th division and ... (much better story than summary)xxx**

**(A/N: if you've seen the latest anime of bleach you would know that their outfits or hair styles have changed slightly. so keep that in mind)**

* * *

**A Soul Reaper**

**CHAPTER 1**

its 2 years after the winter war and isshin and ichigo kurosaki have become captains

A captains meeting was in order and the main topic was a high spirituall presure that was realised in karakura town earlier that day.

"captain kurosaki of the 3rd division." bellowed head captain yamato. isshin kurosaki stepped forward "you were on petrol in karakura town, could you please enlighten us all what that high spiritual presure was."

isshin kurosaki took a deap breath and spoke"well head captain yamato i'm afraid 10 years have passed and ..."

"enough!" head captain yamato opened his eyes and had a serious look on his face "well have you got any idea where she is or what she is doing right now?"

"sorry but when she came to her senses she decided she need to be alone for the time being and disapeared. she did attract many hallows however but delt with them before i could blink. she didn't seem very comefortable. but then vanished when i caught up to her." replied isshin

"i understand. i would be like that if i was enclosed like that for 10 years" said head captain yamato

ukitaki and kyouraku stepped forward and ukitaki spoke "erm. if you don't mind me asking but are we talking abou~" before he finished he got a nod from both head captain and isshin. that was enough of a response for the both of them and they stepped back once again

"i'm sorry but i do not comprheand" said byakuya

"captain kurosaki would you enlighten us" said head captain yamato once again closing his eyes

"very well then" said isshin taking a deap breath and stepping infront of everyone in goten 13 to look at them all. another deap breath. "10 years ago a powerfull young soul reaper was ripped off her powers because she was endagering a lot of people and she couldn't handle the stress of soul reaping anymore. me, head captain yamato, captain kyouraku and captain ukitaki decided that we will put a powerfull kido on her slowing down her spiritual development for ten years aswell as canceling her memory of soul reaping. we all new that in ten years all of her previous and newly built powers will explode and her memory will come back. this young soul reaper is human, and also a full bring making her power even more powerful than mine or ichigo and the rest of you. their may be an exception of you that will be stronger than her though." ***sigh*** "this soul reaper became a soul reaper at the age of four years " _***gasps. muttering***_" after she was 6 its was to hard for her and the decision was made then. a few of you have met her and ichigo you have known longer than anyone here, well all except me"

"hhmm. i know this girl" said ichigo

"yes"

"how old is she?" asked kaname

"16"

muttering was heard

"who is she?" asked zaraki

"she is my daughter. karin kurosaki" said isshin

everything went silent. stunn faces went all around. ichigo, byakuya, toshiro.

"WHAT! karin is no soul reaper! i would have known that!" yelled ichigo

"as i said she stopped being a soul reaper and besides wasnt she the first to know you were a soul reaper." ichigo stopped and his facial expression showed it was true " i sould thank you. thanks to you karin hasn't had a mental breakdown. knowing your a soul reaper and all helped her since you kept her updated and told her quiet a lot." said isshin

"so what now?" asked kyouraku

"we will have to find her" asid captain yamato "thanks to the medicine we gave her as a child her body wont be left in the streets but her body will stay with her"

"if her body will stay with her, wont she be visible to the mortals?" asked myiuri

"no. kiske urahara made a medicine that allows her to keep her body on her as a soul reaper but still be a soul" said ukitaki

"so were will she be?" asked unohana

"isshin, ichigo. you are family you should know" said captain yamato

ichigo and isshin chuckled lightly and ichigo said while scratching his head "you see... karin has always been distant. so... we don't really know"

"WHAT!" yamato bellowed

"i know where she might be and i'd be happy to help" said a soft voice. suddenly youroichi, urahara and yuzu appeared. urahara and youroichi look the same while yuzu is wearing a green strapped dress and has grown her brown wavy hair down to her waist line.

"yuzu?what are you doing here?" ichigo said

"ichigo" yuzu gave a small smile and said "i've been dead for a week now. so i've come upto date about everything"

ichigo's face went to compelet horror "why didn't you tell me?" ichigo yelled at his dad

"i was going to tell you today but all this came up" isshin replied in montone

"silense. what is she doing here?" yamato asked youroichi and kiske

"well this is yuzu kourosaki and she knows her sister karin very well" said kiske waving his face with his fan

"she thinks she knows were karin might be" said youroichi

"hmm. well finding her is our top priority right now considering her power and the dangerous people after it. this vesel will help" said yamato "both captain kurosaki's aswell as the sister , captain hitsugiya, kiske urahara and youroichi shuhi are to go to the world of the living with their lutenents to find her. while captains ukitaki, kyouraku and unohana are to search the soul sociaty with their lutenents for her. the remaining captains are to do their work as normal. understood"

"yes sir!"

"excuse me head captain. how are we meant to know what she looks like?" asked captain unohana

"i have a picture of her" said yuzu taking out her phone and showing everyone a picture of a girl leaning on a railing to see the most beautiful sunset to lay eyes upon. the girl was looking at the direction of the camara and smiling. her head was tilted forward letting her long hair flow. her hair was black and she had a side fringe. she wore a cream dress that fitted her from waist up and fell loosely from waist below. you could tell she wasn't wearing any make-up and she had natural beauty.

"hmm. understood. got it" said captain unohana

"wow karin sure has changed. i almost didn't reconise her" said ichigo

"seems like that little girl sure had grown up?" kyouraku to ukitaki who just nodded a smile.

toshiro kept a staight face but on the inside he was doing kartwheels on how beautiful she had become and how she didn't forget about his spot.

"were is she right there?"asked ichigo

" its this railing she goes to she the most beautiful seanery. both night and day. oh and espesially sunsets and sun rises" said yuzu "she goes there to clear her head some times aswell as the roof of the house. i bet she's at the railing right now"

little did she know that karin was there at that moment

"ok dismised go find the kurosaki" yelled yamato and every one left


	2. found

**CHAPTER 2**

karin was sat at the railing looking out at the dissapearing sun. she was in her new and improved shiragami uniform slash full bring uniform.

her outfit consisted on her hair being let down behind her back. the top part of her outfit had no arms and was one of those that you tied up from the back of your neck. the bottom part was, instead of throusers were black fitted shorts that were an inch above her knee and a skirt that was ripped from two inches down her thigh to two inched below her knee. the skirt was diagonal and looked as if it had been ripped off; it had black thread peices sticking out on the end of the fabric all the way around. she had a bandage like belt that went from an inch below her chest to just above her waist line. her zanpakto was black like her outfit and on a seperate belt slipping off her waist .the hilt of her zanpakto had white diamonds embedded into it. she had a gold beaded braclet on each hand aswell as a silver beaded braclet; the beads were two flat circles and a smaller sphere- this patteren continued for both colours. the braclets didn't look tightly fitted but loosely fitted.

karin let out a sigh and face palmed herself. "urgh my head aches really bad."she groaned, stood up and started to walk away.

* * *

yuzu, ishin, ichigo and toshiro ran to the railing. "this is were she normally is"said yuzu catching here breath

"but she's not here"said isshin

"we'll have to got to all the places she's known to be?" said toshiro

"got it"saud yuzu "i'll go to her friends"

"i'll go to urahara's ans help him search her spiritual enerergy" said isshin

"shouldn't it be easy to find i mean even i felt it in the soul sociaty" said toshiro

isshin shook his head "karins' a master hideing her spiritual presure aswell as flash step so if anyone see's her be ready to run"

everyone nodded

"i'll go to the feild, park and dojo's."said ichigo "i'll check her school awell"

"toshiro, go find the places were you used to find karin when you'd visit." said yuzu. toshiro's eyes widened but then went back to normal and nodded in understanding "try finding her in the places you used to be aswell" another nod.

after that little conversation everyone split up

* * *

karin appeared outside a small house with plant pots on the side walk and on each side on the door. the door opened to reviele grandma haru.

...

"so thats what happened" said karin. karin had just told grandma haru everything.

"my poor dear. here i'll go get you a drink you'll need it after the day you've had" said grandma haru going out of the room and appearering again to have a glass of water. she gave karin the glass and she drank it instantly

"karin dear i think it would be best if you lied down for a bit" said a worried grandma haru

"no grandma haru. its ok. i'm fine" karin winced as her head was hurting again

"nonsence lay down" she said helping karin lay down on her sofa. karin fell asleep almost instanly.

* * *

"karin!" yelled yuzurunning to the football pitch

"karin!" yedded ichigo

"ichigo no sighn of her at her friends" said yuzu

"were else could she be" said a frustrated ichigo

"kurosaki!" yelled toshiro as he ran on the rooftops of houses were she would practice football with her friends."urgh stupid scarf" said toshiro loosening the wrapp of his white scarf

**(A/N: this is were seeing the new anime might come in handy)**

toshiro's eyes widened "it might be a long shot but i think i know were she might be" he said to himself

"hmm" ishin, kiske and youroichi were stood over a machein that detects spiritual pressure and nothing was coming up so far.

* * *

*_knock* *knock*_

grandma haru opened the door to find an older toshiro standing there."toshiro come in. my you've grown child" said haru

"thank you"said toshiuro stepping inside "grandma haru do you remmember that girl i brought here two years ago...the one that said she'll be comeing back...did she ever come back?"

"why yes, she did. what a wonderful child, she's like my own grandchild" she replied smiling

"well have you seen her recently?" he asked

"hmmm. why do you ask?"

"well she's kind of in danger and i need to take her to the soul sociaty" said toshiro

"follow me" said a now serious grandma haru. this took toshiro by suprise but did so eaither way. he found himself in the living room watching a sleeping karin. he found himself enchantced by just looking at her. he took in every detail of her sleeping form and soul reaper outfit. she rest her head on a cushion, her hair resting on it also with some strands on her face. he had the need to pull them behind her ear. one hand was underneath her face while the other loosly relaxed on the cushion. her legs were slightly bent and the long end of her skirt layed on top of her legs while the smaller end was underneath her. the belt helped show her cuves.

"she came here and told me everything. she needed comefort aswell as the need to make sure i was alright. i found it sweet that she came to see if i was alright." said grandma haru smileing at her sleeping form. toshiro broke his gaze off of karin and landed it on grandma haru

"so you know everything now?"

"yes"

"excuse me, i need to make a phone call." said toshiro and grandma haru just nodded walking out of the room

toshiro got out his phone and dialed 'kouroaski'.

_"hello!" yelled ichigo "have you foud her?!"_

"yes" toshiro replied calmly

_"well where is she?!" he kept yelling_

"she's at grandma harus place"

_"who's that!" he yelled_

_"i know who that is! thanks toshiro!" _yelled yuzu and the phone line got disconected

grandma haru walked in "all done sweety" she said with a smile

"yes thank you. do you mind karin's relatives come over to take her away" he asked politely

"not a problem" she replied

as if on que the door was being banged. grandma haru opened the door to have yuzu hug her saying 'thank you so much' and ichigo and isshin run into the living room.

they all found karin sleeping peacefully and quietened down

"what is she wearing?" asked ichigo in dissaprooval

"its a mixture of her fullbring and soul reaper abitlities"said isshin

"then why does she have to look like that?!" ichigo yelled frustrated

"because she does ok" yelled yuzu after she wacked ichigo on the head mahing him fall over. everyones eyes went wide except grandma haru, yuzu and karin-who was still sleeping

"yuzu were did you get that from" asked a bewilded ichigo.

"my boyfriend taught me it. he says that be be too nice sometimes and i need to be mean when needed" yuzu replied

"does she do this often?" he asked grandma haru who just nodded "so what was the need to hit me then?"

"people are sleeping and you're making a racket" everyone nodded at yuzu's statement.

"yuzu may speek to you a minute?" asked grandma haru pointing to anouther room. yuzu nodded ad they both left

"what was that?" aske d a curious isshin

"i don't know but what are we going to do about her?" asked toshiro as everyone looked at her

"well since she's sleeping we'll have to carry her" said ichigo

"ok" said toshiro making his way out of the room

"were are you going?" asked ichigo

"out" said toshiro stating the obvious

"you're going to carry her" said isshin

"me?" said toshiro pointing at himself and both ichigo and isshin nodded "why me? why can't any of you's do it?" he asked

"because i've got my hands full" said isshin showing a sports bag on one shoulder and karins zanpacto in the other

"and i've been carrying yuzu around" said ichigo

"why?" asked toshiro

"because she got tired and i had to carry her. man i don't know how kenpachi does it all day" said ichigo massaging his shoulder

"first of all that is a lame excuse for the both of you and second of all yachiru is only 12" said toshiro

"watever you're still picking her up. we'll be outside waiting" said ichigo while stepping outside with his dad

once they were out of ear shot they spoke. "do you think they'll open up their fellings for eachother?"asked ichigo

"who knows. they're both ones to keep secrets and hide their emotions away. we'll just have to wait and see" said isshin

...

'how am i ment to pick her up' thought toshiro. he let out a sigh and slipped one hand under her head and another under her legs, picking her up. she didn't move. she kept the same leaving the hand that was rested on the cushion to be rested on her chest. toshiro could feel heat creeaping up but relaxed. todhiro took a deap breath and went outside to find everyone waiting for him. they opened senkiamon and left, but no one fogot to thank and say goodbye to grandma haru. but one thing caught toshiro's eyes-yuzu was almost in tears


	3. enter soul sociaty

**CHAPTER 3**

"isne"

"yes captain unohana"

"would you please check on the young patient and take a tray of food just in case she's awake. if she is awake you are obligated to answer all questions she may posses."

"yes captain, but captain isn't it a little early to check on her i mean she's only been transmitted into the hospital for 18 hours now. i don't think she'll be awake."

"trust me she will be after all she has come from a powerfull bloodline of captains."

a gasp was heard.

* * *

isne walked into a completely white hospital room with a tray of food. -the food being sushi and ice cream with a glass of water.-

(**A/N; the food isn't really healthy i know. lol XP)**

the patient was sat on the window sill looking out at the scenery around her. "excuse me" isne said softly

the patient turned around and gave a small smile.

"how long have you been awake?" aske isne

"half an hour"the patient said bluntly

isne gasped and said " oh well sorry for the delay. i'm the lutenanint of squad four but you can call me isne. captain unohan sent me to give you some food" isne sat herself down on the patients bed and put the tray down also. the patient moved from her spot to sit oppisite the lutenaint and spoke"thank you i'm karin kurosaki but you can call me karin"

gasp. "well miss karin i was told to anwer some questions if you have any"

kairn took a bite and then stopped to talk"actually i do. i am in the soul sociaty correct" _***nod* *nod***_"i was wondering that once i've finished eating if i could go see some of the captains"

"well i don't see whats wrong with that aslong as you come back here at 10pm" said unohana whilst coming in throught the doorway.

karin smiled "thank you" once finsished eating and getting directions to squads karin left the 4th division

* * *

_*knock* *knock*_

"come in" said a deap voice. karin walked into the squad 3 captain office to find isshin and kira there. "hey" she said queitly. isshin turned around and was supprised with what he saw "are you here to take your anger out?" he asked

"no. i'm not angry. afterall i do remmember everything and i appreatiate it to be honest. but the reason i'm here is to ask you to train me along side captain ukitaki, captain kyroukaru, ichigo, youroichi and kiske." said karin

"i'm supprised."

"don't be i am going to beat you like a pulp during the training so that way i will get away with practically killing you" said karin with a smirk

"ok but shouldn't you be in 4th sqaud healing yourself." isshin asked amusement clear in his face

"captain unohana said i'm aloud out all day until 10pm. today and tommorow. plus since i'm only staing back to make sure i'm fine tommorow i'm going back to the human world."

"i wouldn't be sure of that"

"we'll see"

"erm. lord kurosaki. who is she?" aske kira

"oh sorry. this is karin kurosaki, my daughter. karin this is kira lutenant of the 3rd squad"

"nice to meet you" they both shook hands "likewise"

"soooo, lord kurosaki? whats that all about?" asked an confused yet amused karin

" well i'm not really captain of the 3rd sqaud i only take over when the real captain is off on a mission. oh and the 'lord' thing is because i'm a noble in the soul sociaty aswell as you. so once head captain yamato introduces's you to the gotien 13 everyone will have to call you lady kurosaki like they do to rukia. they already call me lord like byakuya and they call ichigo master kuroaski" explained isshin

"so you're like a substitue captain?" she asked

"yes and i'm also a member of central 46. along with youroichi and kiske. but they work in both seritie and karakura town" isshin said

"so for the training today me, ichigo, ukitaki and kyouraku will train you and tommorow will be kiske and youroichi" said isshin. "lets go. bye kira"

"erm ok" said kira

* * *

karin, isshin, ichigo, ukitaki and kyouraku where all on squad 5 training grounds.

they spent all day training. ukitaki and kyouraku both trained karin in hado and kido. isshin trained karin in sword fighting. ichigo trained karin in fulbring the end of the day karin had all her fighting abitlities back to the stage she was at when she first became a soul reaper and increaed even more.

the next day she got up early and started training with kiske and youroichi till noon.

* * *

**omg sorry for the totally late update and i know its short and vage but heres the next chapter.**

**p.s. i'm hopeless so dont expect anything out of me anytime soon**


End file.
